1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to integrated circuits having analog input/output (I/O) pads connected to circuits for protecting the integrated circuit against electrostatic discharge (ESD) events.
2. The Prior Art
ESD events are likely to occur during human handling of integrated circuits. These events can generate thousands of volts that may potentially destroy portions of the integrated circuit adjacent to and connected to the I/O pads of the integrated circuit. It is known to provide ESD protection at the I/O pads of integrated circuits to protect circuit elements from ESD events.
Programmable integrated circuits are known in the art. An emerging trend has been to include both analog and digital circuits on the same integrated circuit die. The inputs and outputs of analog circuits on the integrated circuit are coupled to I/O pads. In some cases, it is desired to provide an integrated circuit that can drive a signal to I/O pads for controlling external analog circuit elements. The flexibility of such drive circuits is enhanced if they can provide current sourcing and sinking capability at both positive and negative potentials at the integrated circuit I/O pad. This capability presents a challenge to the ESD protection circuit designer, since an ESD protection circuit that will function for a circuit biased at a positive potential will not necessarily function if that same circuit is biased at a negative potential.